A thousand years
by Kotoriasobi
Summary: América organiza la reunión en su natal ciudad, sin embargo es una mala idea ya que todos andan melosos por ese día, para el disgusto de Inglaterra que no suele gustarle esa fecha. Pero puede que cierto momento del día le haga cambiar de parecer. USUK


**_A thousand years_**

_por Kotoriasobi_

* * *

_Nota: hay una referencia a una novela mexicana muy famosa por su frase "Maldita lisiada" XD (no la conocía :O) quien la reconozca, se va a reír, quien no la conozca, sólo me refería al típico melodrama de los triángulos amorosos._

_La canción que usé de referencia es "A thousand years" de Christina Perri._

* * *

**_A thousand years _**_por Kotoriasobi_

Ese día era un caos en la sala mundial en la ciudad de Nueva York, dónde era un caos debido a ser precisamente 14 de febrero la fecha que tenían que haberse reunido. A pesar de los corazones y decoraciones en colores rojizos y rosáceos, la atmósfera no podía ser romántica en la sala.

Sobraba decir que se hacía todo en esa sala, menos una reunión mundial de interés político.

Estaba harto de esas escenitas frente a sus ojos que incluso ya iban dos parejitas que se disculpaban para retirarse de la reunión. Tenía el presentimiento que Suecia y Finlandia, ni Polonia o Lituania regresarían al evento. Maldecía al estúpido anfitrión americano por haber hecho ese día la reunión mundial, cuando sabía NADIE iba a dedicar su mañana en ver problemas y guerras por ese comercial día.

-Ojalá no tuviéramos hormonas- refunfuñó Arthur Kirkland mirando con molestia como frente a ellos, estaban Vash y Lily leyendo muy pegados la hoja del suizo sobre su sugerencia a su política petrolera. Inglaterra sabía tenían una relación de hermanos, pero aun así se veían sumamente adorables juntos, debía admitirlo, pero por cómo se susurraban a dónde irían a comer, dudaba el suizo fuera a exponer su política, ya que tenía otros intereses en ese momento.

-Arthur-san, no debería decir eso, no podríamos sentir de ser así- rió Kiku a su derecha al seguir la mirada que tenía recorriendo las sillas de las naciones en la sala.

-Kiku, tienes suerte, tu cultura te permite no hacer nada en este día- gruñó ignorando los "Doitsu, Doitsu, abre mi regalo" "…los regalos sólo se dan a las chicas que amas" "Pero te amo más a ti, Doitsu" "Italia, n-no digas eso…"

-Es algo aburrido, esperar regalos de alguien- admitió el japonés en un suspiro lastimero para mirar de reojo las reacciones de Grecia, que dormía mientras el gatito en sus brazos le lamía la mejilla en cariño -sobre todo si se olvida de tu regalo pero nunca se olvida del Whiskas de Zeus.

Herakles Karpusi se sobresaltó, despertando, levantando la mirada para ver a Kiku Honda, que sonreía muy levemente -¿Quieres te regale algo, Japón?

-Cada año lo olvidas- le recordó el japonés encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara.

-¡No lo olvidé! Lo dejé… en la mesa de mi cuarto de hotel- confesó apenándose y acariciando al gatito Zeus en sus brazos que maullaba por su atención -Me quedé dormido pensando si debía ir por él… o comprarte otra cosa…

-Está bien, Herakles-san- sonrió Kiku para animarle –Más tarde lo veremos

-"O podría ser ahora"- pensó con amargura el inglés de ver las miraditas se lanzaban ahora Japón y Grecia. A su lado izquierdo estaba la silla vacía de Bielorrusia que estaba insistiendo en que aceptara su regalo su "onii-sama", cuando el nervioso Rusia le pedía no podía aceptarlo. Arthur sabía en parte no lo aceptaba por ser lo incorrecto con su hermana y por otra que China miraba con el ceño fruncido escuchando la respuesta de su ruso. Vaya triángulo amoroso de telenovela, sólo faltaba la chica lisiada en silla de ruedas "roba amores" para completar el cuadro amoroso.

Aunque también había cosas graciosas por ver ese día, como a Noruega ignorando a Dinamarca y amenazarlo con atacarlo con su fantasma si insistía en besarlo en lo que quedaba de la reunión; pero era obvio era masoquista en su amor por el noruego. Otro trío, justo a lado de Grecia, eran Prusia y Hungría que peleaban jalando un extremo de Austria.

-Suéltalo, ya fue tu esposa hace siglos

-¡La esposa era ella, Gilbert!

-¡Como si no supiera lo que intentas hacer, idiota! ¡No voy a dejar que abuses del pobre Rode por muy yaoi que eso sea!

-¡N-no tiene por qué abusar de mí!

-No creo te moleste ande con tu ex esposo, pervertida. Japón me ha dicho has pedido doujinshis de nosotros dos…

-¿Qué es un doujinshi, Hungría?

-¡E-Eh… s-se equivocaron de correo!

¿Es que Hungría tenía moral? No. A veces esa mujer le daba miedo, tenía que admitir. Pero sin duda su situación favorita, era ver el ridículo de Francis tratando de coquetear con el que tuviera en frente de él… lo gracioso había sido ver cómo había dicho un piropo a Finlandia y Suecia había salido a defender a su esposa, que lo había golpeado en la nariz que había llorado en un rincón la última hora diciendo estaría impresentable para su próxima semana de la moda en París. Rió burlón, al menos así no iba a insinuársele como era costumbre hacía cada San Valentín… o los otros 364 días del año.

Vaya anfitrión más idiota que permitía todos enviarse mensajes y cartitas de amor, coquetearse y gritar sus amoríos en media reunión. Hablando del americano, ¿qué podía estar haciendo en ese momento? Se puso a buscarlo con la mirada, al cerdo americano que era responsable de la desorganización de la reunión.

Alfred le estaba mirando MUY fijamente.

-¿Qué me ves, git?- le preguntó Arthur mirándolo molesto.

-Ah… nada… creí haber visto una de tus "hadas" pero era sólo mi hermano que pasó detrás de ti- rió de manera despreocupada para darle la espalda.

Idiota Maleducado. No se deja una conversación a medias ni se ignora a la persona acabas de verla como un acosador, de seguro al mimado yankee traía algo raro ese día, como todos los demás países en ese cursi y pervertido día.

* * *

Alfred se levantó de su silla para despedirse de todos -Muchas gracias a todos por su asistencia, la próxima reunión es en… um- leyó de la hoja que tenía las fechas de las reuniones del 2013.

-Suiza- dijo Vash de manera orgullosa por haber logrado su sede en Marzo.

-Ah, sí, Suecia- río feliz América de haberlo recordado.

-¡Es Suiza, yankee idiota!- gruñó el suizo tentado a sacar su arma para amenazarle.

-Onii-sama, no pelees- pidió Lily deteniéndole de que disparara contra Alfred.

-Ne, Arthur, ¿quieres ir a caminar?- se le acercó corriendo el americano con una enorme sonrisa sin ser consciente casi le disparan por haber malentendido un país.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tienes que ir a celebrar con los demás países o con alguien especial?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros de forma aburrida por las ocurrencias del americano.

-Es día de la amistad también, Artie, y somos amigos- insistió mientras Arthur hacía una mueca al oír el "Artie".

-No recuerdo fuéramos amigos, git- dijo Inglaterra molesto de la insistencia.

-Lo somos… oh vamos, acompáñame, sé que tienes que irte en un par de horas, pero al menos deja de acompaño a tu hotel

-No voy a acostarme contigo, Francia dos- refunfuñó de forma agria el inglés.

-Oui?- preguntó Francis acercándose a ambos al oír le mencionaban.

-¿Q-Qué? N-no quiero… acostarme contigo- dijo Alfred de forma acalorada al oír cómo le llamaba y lo que había entendido Arthur -No conoces bien la ciudad, anda, seré tu guía de turistas, podemos ir a Broadway o…

-Me voy en tres horas, sólo quiero irme a casa- le cortó bruscamente Inglaterra. Francia se sintió ignorado, así que se marchó a acompañar a Mónaco o a Ucrania que ya se marchaban muy solitas de la sala.

-Déjame acompañarte, por favor- pidió Alfred en un tono suave.

Arthur pudo ver sus ojos azules algo tristes por no querer acompañarlo, suspiró cansado, esa misma estúpida mirada no podía negarse –Está bien, puedes acompañarme

-¡Genial! Gracias- celebró feliz el americano para tomarle de la muñeca y llevárselo, atropellando a su hermano menor canadiense, que estaba por besar en la mejilla a la africana Seychelles, pero sólo hizo terminara contra Vash que gritó odiaba a los americanos.

* * *

-¿Está rico tu helado, Artie?- preguntó Alfred sonriéndole mientras caminaban por Central Park de forma despreocupada.

-Sí, supongo- dijo el inglés tomando un poco más de su helado de té verde sin ser consciente de la mirada le dirigía los Estados Unidos de América.

-Podríamos sentarnos, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó América señalando una banca que estaba casi al final de salir del parque de Nueva York -Anda, aun tienes dos horas y media antes de que despegue tu vuelo y seguro ya tienes tu maleta lista, eres muy meticuloso en eso

-Al menos no repetiste lo de ir a mi cuarto o iba a ignorarte, pervertido- dijo suspirando para sentarse, podía estar ahí unos minutos y luego retirarse al aeropuerto, aún tenía tiempo ya que si había arreglado las maletas antes de irse.

-Deja de decir eso, es vergonzoso- dijo sonrojándose el americano de escucharlo.

Gruñó molesto rodando los ojos -Mis disculpas, simplemente creo que San Valentín es una fecha muy comercial o muy estúpida para buscar algo de sexo

-Por ser hoy, no cuenta como sexo, sería hacer el amor- dijo riendo Alfred con aire pensativo –Excepto Francia, que él si lo ve así

-En él, cada día es una oportunidad del romance y la calentura- Arthur mordió su barquillo al casi terminar su helado.

-¿Odias San Valentín?- América miró al inglés de forma detenida.

-No lo odio, pero siento es algo ridículo ser muy amoroso este día con tu pareja cuando uno tiene todo un año para festejarlo. Pasa igual con el día de la madre o un cumpleaños

-Eres un gruñón

-¡Tú me preguntaste, idiota!- gritó Inglaterra molesto –Esa es mi opinión, además, nunca me ha gustado esperar regalos que llegan, no sólo ser el reemplazo en una cama

-San Valentín es de tener un solo Valentín, una persona que sea tu pareja un día, ser correspondido… no por… am, otra cosa. Debes tener a tu pareja, y obsequiarle regalos hermosos y ser sincero con quién amas

-Tú eres un romántico, git- bufó divertido –Eres sólo un niño de creer eso, Romeo

-¿Nunca te han obsequiado regalos por San Valentín o has sido el San Valentín de alguien?- preguntó de manera triste.

Arthur dudó un segundo, mirando las nubes frente a ellos, para quedarse pensativo –No tengo porque contestarte eso, Alfred

Sin embargo, Alfred vio claramente como las pálidas mejillas de su ex tutor se torneaban en un tierno color rojizo, y sintió celos de ver esa reacción -Entonces ya tienes a tu Valentín

-No lo voy a llamar así, suena asquerosamente cursi- dijo sonrojándose más, tan nervioso que tiró el resto de su helado sobre su pantalón -Bloody hell!- maldijo para sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo, cuando miró como Alfred ya se había agachado a limpiar con suavidad la mancha de su pantalón, que no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo como Alfred tenía una mirada dulce. Alfred F. Jones daba esa misma mirada como cuando fuera de niño, nunca más le había visto esa mirada llena de ternura y dedicación, ¿por qué se la daba ahora?

-Listo- dijo Alfred sonriéndole en esa mirada aun, haciendo su corazón latir de manera apresurada -Aun está la mancha, pero ya no tanto como antes

-G-gracias- dijo Arthur maldiciendo su tartamudeo y nerviosismo, que rompió el contacto visual, para levantarse -Creo que… m-mejor me retiro, gracias por todo, ve y consigue a tu San Valentín, mocoso cursi

-Lo haré- dijo riendo para levantarse y mirarle de manera despreocupada como siempre lo hacía -Veré a ver si me acepta por fin este año -Cuídate, Iggy, nos vemos en Marzo

-Sí, hasta luego, Alfred- dijo estrechando su mano, sin embargo, América jaló su mano hasta sus labios en un casto y sencillo beso en su palma -¿¡Q-q-qué haces, idiota?!

-Sólo me encargaba tuvieras el detalle más romántico de hoy, ya que eres un Grinch del 14 de Febrero- le guiñó un ojo para soltarle la mano temblorosa ante el apenado inglés.

-Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo, mocoso, hasta pronto- dijo dando la vuelta y alejarse de ahí, aun apenado de sentir le miraba Alfred, no podía ser más raro ese día que un meloso yankee que no tenía pareja ese día, ¡y aparte lo usaba a él! Imbécil.

-¿Cómo puedo amar si estoy nervioso de enamorarme? Pero verte solo… toda mi duda se desaparece- tarareó entre sus labios, mirando cómo se alejaba Inglaterra, hasta desaparecer de su visión fue que pudo sacar su celular y marcar un número que siempre llamaba por esa fecha desde hacía algunos años.

* * *

Arthur se cubrió su nariz y garganta con la bufanda de su cuello, debido al frío de esa madrugada del 15 de Febrero, tomó su maleta a pedir un taxi y poder llegar a su casa. Seguro tenía trabajo que atender, pero le apetecía descansar ese día para reponerse del viaje y atender a su primer ministro más tarde.

Lo extraño fue, ver a un hombre, esperarlo en la sala del palacio de Buckingham, para su mala suerte, incluso Elizabeth estaba ahí, de manera extrañamente curiosa.

-Buenos días, señor Kirkland- dijo de manera cortés haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza el hombre, se veía algo cansado y desvelado a pesar de sus evidentes treinta años -Mi nombre es Colin Evans, traje un paquete para usted desde hace algunas horas ya que debía entregárselo personalmente

-Lo lamento, estaba de viaje- dijo sintiéndose apenado del hombre castaño que seguro estaba esperándolo mientras él podía tomar una pequeña siesta en el avión -¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar o comer?

-Gracias, su majestad ya me ha atendido muy bien- dijo abochornado de encontrarse en presencia de la reina -Paso a retirarme, si no es mucha molestia, señor Kirkland, su majestad

-Adelante, señor Evans- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo muy levemente ante la reverencia del joven y verlo marcharse -Creí llegarías hasta dentro de unas horas, podrías haber ido a pasear a Nueva York

-Suenas igual al idiota de América, Liz- refunfuñó quitando su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero.

-Deberías divertirte más, además, si mal no recuerdo, siempre adoraste visitar el nuevo mundo- dijo la mujer en un bostezo.

-Eso era antes, ahora sólo lo hago por el bien de mi país-

-¿Y el de tu corazón?- le miró escéptica Elizabeth II.

-¿No tienes que ir a dormirte ya?- le miró cruzándose de brazos molesto de estar hablando mucho de eso.

-Bien, me retiro, deberías ser más amable conmigo, Artie- rió para levantarse -Tu paquete está en tu habitación

-Seguro ya hasta lo abriste- rodó los ojos al oír a su reina reírse y alejarse, para él marcharse a su recámara, con algo de nervios de ver que le darían este año.

Debía admitir que desde hace tiempo, venía recibiendo regalos de San Valentín de parte de una fuente anónima, sin embargo lo raro era que siempre le llegaban de manera inesperada esos presentes. El año anterior, había ido a visitar a Canadá, a Ottawa y en la casa del canadiense, estaba su presente; un año antes, mientras paseaba por Beijing, un cartero personalizado se lo había entregado. Había incluso intentado tratar de seguir la fuente pero no podía, estaban necios o no hablaban inglés los carteros; del servicio postal ni se dijera, eran más tercos que nada.

Este año el regalo era un enorme alicornio, era precioso, que incluso sentía Starlight se celaría de verlo. Los detalles de cada costura estaban muy detallados, además, tenía un cesto con chocolates, además de una pequeña nota, que leyó en voz alta.

-Sé que nunca te lo he preguntado porque creí era obvio, ¿pero quieres ser mi Valentín atrasado, Arthur Kirkland?

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante eso, ¿cómo iba a negarse? Ese misterioso admirador, sólo le daba pequeñas pistas de quién era, sólo recibía regalos cada Valentín. Los otros regalos fuera de esa fecha no venían con nota, pero llegaban el día de su cumpleaños y Navidad, pero sabía eran de ése admirador porque eran regalos que lo definían muy bien al conocerlo.

Este año incluso sabía iba a llegar tarde a su hogar y no en el día de los enamorados.

Se sintió cansado, por lo que sólo se cambió a su pijama, metiéndose en la cama junto a su nuevo peluche "SugarIce", teniendo mil y un ideas de quién podría ser su Valentín. Apagó la luz viendo por un instante el "Sí" que había escrito en la tarjeta dónde venía la pregunta, antes de por fin quedarse dormido.

* * *

-Recibió el regalo

-Gracias, Colin, lamento haberte desvelado

-Soy el dueño de mi propia mensajería privada, tenía que asegurarme llegaba el paquete ante los ojos del señor Kirkland al menos esta vez- dijo ofendido el castaño mientras iba llegando a su casa.

-Y nunca me has fallado

-Gracias, señor Jones, si me disculpa, tengo que irme a dormir que tengo trabajo dentro de unas horas- admitió apenado por cortar a su cliente favorito.

-Ah! D-disculpa, Colin, descansa. Te marcaré en unas semanas para el cumpleaños en Marzo- dijo Alfred contando que hora sería en Inglaterra en ese momento.

-Hasta pronto, señor Jones- dijo antes de colgarle.

-Ojalá pudiera ver qué cara pones en cada regalo, Artie, ¿habrás querido ser mi Valentín?- se lamentó el americano mientras miraba la televisión hasta que se detuvo en MTV, que pasaban una canción tan conocida que le hizo sonreír -Justo por ser 14 de Febrero la ponen, coincidencia, gracias Christina Perri

_I've died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I've loved you_

_For a thousand years_

-Y te amaré por mil años más- cantó Alfred sonrojado de pensar en su inglés que seguro dormía en esos momentos -A lo mejor el próximo año te pediré de frente seas mi Valentín- admitió decidido -Aun si no aceptas, te seguiré amando por mil años más, mi Grinch del 14 de Febrero

**The End?**

* * *

_Mi fanfic escrito para los USUK fans y para mi propio Valentín, espero les guste y retomaré mis viejos fanfics, que yo soy quien los escribió :3 Bonito san Valentín, aun sin parejita, dedíquense un regalo a ustedes, consiéntanse en pelis, chicos. Un abrazo._


End file.
